


Sex on the Beach

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beach Sex, Blowjobs, Caecilian Dean Winchester, Double Penetration, Human Castiel, M/M, Magic Realism, Public Sex, Tentacles, Trope Reversal, consectacles, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean has a standing appointment at a random beach with his boyfriend Cas.SPN Kink bingo square: Beach sex
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995412
Kudos: 42
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Sex on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt number 19 from my 30 NaNo 2020 prompts: Beach sex + creature!Dean/human!Cas + public sex 
> 
> This also fills the square "Beach Sex" for the SPN Kink Bingo 2020.  
> Thanks to mrsimoshen (Sin) for the title. Because indeed: it is what it says on the tin.
> 
> This work is unbeta'd

Dean knows that him meeting Castiel was a strange coincidence, something that probably shouldn’t be repeated, something that probably shouldn’t have _happened_ in the first place. But he was glad that it did, because now he’s finally learning about human experiences and human customs, although Cas might not be the best example of that. Dean’s fully caecilian friends have always told him that humans are weird and that they might enjoy getting fucked by some of his tentacles, because they have weird kinks, and well, obviously Dean found himself with one of those humans.

Castiel is waiting for him at the beach again today. While Dean can manifest legs, he prefers to keep his tentacles because he’s used to them _and_ Cas seems to appreciate them a lot, and that means that he has to stay near the water to make sure he doesn’t dry out. How and why it’s working the way it is, Dean never quite questions. He just assumes there’s some kind of strange magic surrounding it, and he counts his blessings and just goes with it. He can’t change it anyway, and if Cas wants his tentacles, he’ll get his tentacles.

Dean wouldn’t quite say that he’s in a dedicated relationship to Cas, because he’s not sure if he’s the only one for Cas, and they’ve never explicitly discussed this either, but there’s _something_ between them, and they both know it, and it’s probably why they both keep coming back to this beach.

Dean gets there early and lurks around some of the rocks, tentacles still in the water, waiting to see when Cas arrives so he can safely come out. It’s not exactly a private beach, the one they’re meeting at, so there’s always a certain risk involved in them trying to meet ~~and doing what it is they do when they meet~~. When Cas finally arrives, he heads for those rocks immediately because he knows that Dean is waiting there for him. Their reunion is filled with kisses and hugs, and Cas sits down with him, safe from the sea but so close nonetheless. Castiel talks about his days, his weeks, discusses with Dean the state of the world above the sea as it is (how fucked up it is, mostly, and it just makes Dean very glad that he’s living below the sea for most of his life), and only then, they decide to get on with what they are actually meeting for.

They stay near the rocks this time, and Castiel takes initiative like he always does, undressing himself quickly and then joining Dean on the seaside of the rocks where they are less likely to be spotted. Dean can see Cas’s erection jutting out already – human males must not take very long to be aroused, if Cas is a perfect specimen of a human, that is. One of Dean’s tentacles stray towards it, but Cas bats his tentacle away and instead kisses Dean softly.

“Not yet, Dean,” Cas says. “Don’t want to come just yet, want to savour you for a little bit longer before we get to that.”

Dean smiles at that. He’d like staying longer, if he were honest. He loves spending time with Cas, might even love _Cas_ at this point, and it hurts to have a ‘quickie’ as Cas calls it. He doesn’t like doing this whole sex thing quickly and then leaving again. He _likes_ to take his time with Cas.

So Dean’s tentacles instead move over Cas’s chest, touching his sensitive nipples, taking their time exploring his lover’s familiar body. Cas shivers as the tentacles trail all over his body. His own hands trail over Dean’s upper body, his human half, before moving down to find Dean’s cock, touching it with hesitant fingertips before he receives a nod from Dean that he does want to be touched. Then, his fingers close around Dean’s cock, forming a fist and settling into a lazy rhythm, massaging more than jerking Dean off.

Dean’s hips jerk up into the motions, and he moans quietly, making sure the sound doesn’t carry too far. There are other people on the beach, after all, and although both of them like the thrill, they’re not actually after being found out. He’s got great control over his tentacles, but not when he’s nearing orgasm and nearly out of his mind with arousal. One of his tentacles strays back to Castiel’s cock and another to his hole, and this time Cas doesn’t object. Instead, he leans further the embrace of Dean’s tentacles and helps them wherever he can, moving them along a little faster if he feels Dean is being too slow or gentle, and Cas’s hand is also slowly speeding up, the air filling with moans, groans, and whimpers, even though they are relatively quiet, as they should be.

Dean loves trying new things with Cas, and he knows that Cas will tell him if there’s something he doesn’t want, so trying two tentacles in one hole… well, that’s a thing that Dean wants to try. As Dean is working a second tentacle into Cas’s hole (so warm, so fucking _tight_ ), Cas gasps, clenches down hard, and comes with a force he hasn’t before. His grasp on Dean’s cock tightens and Dean whimpers as it’s just shy of painful. He withdraws his tentacles and waits for Cas’s grasp to loosen again, which takes about a full minute.

“Oh fuck,” Cas says, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t… I didn’t realise that.”

Dean shakes his head, about to say that it wasn’t too bad, but his breath is taken away when Castiel bends down and wraps his lips around Dean’s cock instead. His tentacles simply don’t know what to hold on to anymore, wrapping themselves around Castiel’s head, pulling him closer and closer until Cas almost chokes on his cock, and Dean can’t hold it in anymore, coming hard down Cas’s throat.

Dean’s tentacles slowly let Cas go so they can cuddle for a bit before Dean needs to get back into the ocean again. They’ve never actually fucked like humans do – cocks going into holes – but Dean’s tentacles have been where his cock hasn’t yet gone, and he’s okay with that. He might ask Cas about that next time they meet. Being able to work two tentacles into Cas’s tight hole was the achievement he was going to take for today – the ‘real human’ sex could wait a little longer. After all, Dean and Cas will meet many more times.


End file.
